tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban legends of evil
Sister:Creepypasta An urban legend that says that anyone who chants the words Bloody Mary three times in front of a mirror will summon a vengeful spirit. This spirit has been reported to do a variety of things to the person who summons her, including killing the person, scratching their eyes out, driving them mad or pulling them into the mirror with the spirit – generally referred to as the spirit of a woman or even a witch. This is an old legend, but in 1978 a folklorist named Janet Langlois published an essay on Bloody Mary, which led to the tale becoming a popular slumber party ritual done by girls as well as boys. No one knows the origins of the Bloody Mary legend; over the years, she has been rumored to be anything from a witch that was killed for practicing witchcraft to a modern-day woman killed in a car crash, depending on what part of the country you live in. To play “Baby Blue, Blue Baby”, you have to go into the bathroom on your own, turn off the lights and lock the door. Then you stare into the mirror, hold out your arms like you are rocking a baby and repeat the words “Baby Blue, Blue Baby” 13 times without making a mistake. If you do it right, you will suddenly feel the weight of an invisible baby in your arms. The baby will get heavier and heavier as it grows larger and larger. You will feel it scratching your arms. Before it gets too heavy, you have to quickly take the invisible baby, flush it down the toilet and run out of the bathroom. If you don’t do it fast enough, a hideous woman will appear in the mirror. She will yell “Give me back my baby!” and scream loud enough to break glass. If you are still holding the baby, she will kill you. According to the legend, if you look into a mirror and chant the name “Candyman” five times, the Candyman will appear and kill you with his hook. For you see, the Candyman is a vicious killer with a bloody hook for a hand. He appears from the mirror, covered in blood and bees and with nothing but murder on his mind. They say that years ago, Candyman was once a real man. Back in the days of slavery, Candyman was a black slave named Daniel Robitaille, who worked on a plantation in New Orleans. He was a talented painter and was chosen by the plantation owner to paint a portrait of his daughter. But Daniel fell in love with the daughter of the white plantation owner. When the racist plantation owner discovered that his daughter and the slave were in love, he raised an angry mob and chased Daniel out of town. Armed with pitchforks and a pack of dogs, they chased the poor slave across fields and streams. Finally, they caught up with the exhausted slave near an old barn. The evil men siezed Daniel and cut off his right hand with a rusty saw. Then they covered him in honey and threw him into a beehive. The unfortunate Candyman was in terrible pain and died from his injuries, but not before he cursed the men who killed him and vowed to return and exact his revenge. They say his spirit would never rest and now his ghost walks the world for all eternity, appearing when his name is called five times. Starting in Spain, legend says there is a website that is so horrific you do not live to tell about it. In order to view this website, the viewer must sit with the lights completely off, alone, and access the website at exactly midnight. Horrific images of eyeless people flash quickly across the screen, their screams frozen on their faces. After the images stop, a box appears, asking the viewer if they wish to continue to accept or decline the challenge of viewing. Should you choose accept, the computer screen changes. The pictures become recognizable, as if a video camera is being used. The camera moves slowly to a house, then down a hallway, and to a door that is recognized as your own. This opens to see your form sitting in front of the computer, and a woman slowly moving toward you. When you turn around to face her, the last image ever seen is of her blank, blind stare before she tears out your eyes. She then takes a picture for her website, and you disappear forever. St Tammany Times Picayune Oct 30, 1993 “Lingering Legends” by Sara Shipley, St Tammany Bureau Somewhere amid the twisted, moss covered oaks of Haaswood lies something deeper and darker than soft marsh grasses and swampy pools that catch the moon. In the heart of the sleepy community northeast of Slidell, a legend creeps larger than life. Ask anyone who has ventured down a gravel road at night to a secluded civil war cemetery, and they will tell you more than memories haunt these parts. The legend of Onionhead is alive. Onionhead, locals say, is a man whose tragic life has chained him to this cemetery. The story varies – some say he cared for children who died at his own hands. Others say he witnessed the deaths in a fire. His name is said to come from a disease that distorted his head. He is now the perpetual caretaker of this cemetery, legends says, and he waits to capture those who wander into it. The cemetery, which has no clear owner since it was donated by the Edmundson family decades ago as a public burial site, has become a favorite haunt in recent years for teen-agers seeking the ghoul. No one reports ever seeing him, but that doesn’t stop teens from looking around Haaswood and other secluded locations where he has been reported to lurk. Slidell High School sophomore Teresa Fotar, who said the cemetery is a popular gathering place on Halloween, said she’s been looking for Onionhead. “I as with a bunch of people. I didn’t see anything,” she said. “But still, it was spooky. I was scared,” she said. Christy Brown, a Slidell sophomore, said she was frightened by her experience there last year. “The people I was with drove off and left me,” she said. “I started running down the road. I was so scared.” Jarrod Lajaunie, a Slidell High junior, said he’s never ventured out, but he’s heard enough to curdle his blood. “The man killed (his kids), and wrote a sign in blood, ‘If you come here, I’ll kill you too,’” he said. “I think a lot of people take Ouija boards out there.” One Salmen High graduate said he’d been looking for Onionhead for years ago, but added, “I don’t believe in that scary stuff now.” Northshore High senior Rachel Wilhelm dismissed the legend. “It’s for a thrill, it’s for a high. You go there to get scared,” she said. The tale has been popular for teens for at least 10 to 15 years, but Haaswood hasn’t always been Onionhead’s alleged stomping ground, Other places include the old Camp Salmen, Our Lady of Lourdes cemetery, and Greenwood cemetery. Julius Hale, who has been maintaining the Haaswood cemetery since vandals broke into a tomb last year, said Onionhead has never been associated with Haaswood. “Last year and years back it would have been a good cemetery to get scared in because it was all shaggy, but now it’s kept up,“ he said. Hale said he and another man plan to keep post at the locked cemetery on Halloween night to make sure no one disturbs it. A spokeswoman for the St. Tammany Sheriff’s Office said deputies will patrol near cemeteries that night as well. Junior Crowe of Pearl River, who has relatives buried in Haaswood, said he never heard of Onionhead, but that the cemetery has been the setting for many a ghost story. “I think it’s an excuse for these young boys to take these girls out there,” he said. Once there was a boy named Victor Crowley. He was born hideously deformed, and sadly, folks weren’t too kind to him. So he spent most of his life hidden in his Daddy’s house out in the bayou. One Halloween night, the local children came throwing firecrackers at the house to tease and scare him. And the old Crowley house caught fire. When Victor’s Daddy arrived home, the house was in flames. He went to the barn, grabbed himself a hatchet, and started chopping down the front door. But what he didn’t know was that Victor was pressed up against the other side, trying to get out. He hit him square in the face with that hatchet... and poor Victor Crowley died. The old man went into mourning and became a recluse after that. Never left the house. Never spoke to anyone. He finally passed away about ten years later. And that's when the stories started. They say people tend to disappear in that swamp. And if you get close enough to the old Crowley house at night you can still hear Victor Crowley. Still roaming in the woods. Still crying for his Daddy. At a summer camp, in western Maryland (I think it was), there was a really weird kid who went there, his name was Billy Cropsy . Well one day one of the camps councellors found him behind one of the cabins. They asked "Billy, what are you doing?". He looked at them nervously, and didn't reply.An hour later the councellor returned, to find Billy behind the cabin, along with a (won't go into too much detail because it makes me sick to my stomach to think about it) squirrel, nailed to the ground by it's paws and it had three scratches across it's chest. The councellor was mortified, and asked "Billy, did you do this?". Billy suddenly took off into the forest, and was never seen again. The camp was closed down for a while while the authorities searched for him. They never found him, nothing happened there...Until... one fateful summer evening after the camp was reopened, a councellor and four campers were going on a camping trip in the woods. They had finally step up camp, and the councellor had to relieve himself. So the campers tayed in the tent waiting for him to return. 10 minutes went by.. they heard nothing 20 minutes went by.. then a fearful hour had passed since he had left. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Then another, followed by two more blood curdling screams. One of the boys had to "relieve" himself really bad but was afraid to leave the tent. They all were terrified, but managed to fall asleep. In the morning, they thought they were safe, since nothing bad happens in the morning (pfffffffft yeah right). They all lined up to go to the bathroom, when one of them pulled aside a branch and they saw their councellor, nailed to the ground by his wrists and feet, and three slashes across his chest, and barely alive. They tried to pull the nails out but with each tug he screamed, so they stopped deciding they were hurting him more than helping him... No one ever saw the boys again....Until about 20 years later, there were some people walking across a feild where some of the camp's forest had been cleared away, they saw 5 skeletons nailed to the ground, and they had 3 slashes across their chests... There is a video on Youtube named Mereana mordegard glesgorv. If you search this, you will find nothing. The few times you find something, all you will see is a 20 second video of a man staring intently at you, expressionless, then grinning for the last 2 seconds. The background is undefined. This is only part of the actual video. The man was identified as a guy named Mike Shemrihen from West Coast, USA. He went to Indonesia to record paranormal videos, because his curiosity of his friend stories. Eventually he never actually come back, and either there is a proof that he enters Indonesia. Only 3 weeks after his disappearance, the video of his was uploaded. The full video lasts 2 minutes, and was removed by Youtube after 153 people who viewed the video gouged out their eyes and mailed them to Youtube's main office in San Bruno. Said people had also committed suicide in various ways. It is not yet known how they managed to mail their eyes after gouging them out. And the cryptic inscription they carve on their forearms has not yet been deciphered. Youtube will periodically put up the first 20 seconds of the video to quell suspicions, so that people will not go look for the real thing and upload it. The video itself was only viewed by one Youtube staff member, who started screaming after 45 seconds. This man is under constant sedatives and is apparently unable to recall what he saw. The other people who were in the same room as him while he viewed it and turned off the video for him say that all they could hear was a high pitched drilling sound. None of them dared look at the screen. The Red Room story is an internet legend about a pop up which appears on the victim's computer. The image simply shows a red door and a recorded voice asks "Do you like-". Even if the pop up is closed it will repeatedly reappear until the voice finally completes the question: "Do you like the red room?". Those who have seen the pop-up are found dead, their walls painted red in their own blood. The legend began with a flash animation of a young boy being cursed after encountering the pop-up, but gained notoriety when it was the schoolgirl who committed the Sasebo slashing in 2004 had the video as a bookmark. The Tails Doll Curse is a curse contained in the game Sonic R. It can be unlocked several ways. The most common way to activate the curse is to complete the game 100%, including characters and courses. In the GameCube version of the game, on the Sonic Gems Collection, Miyamoto supposedly left a seal to block such a curse. However, to break this seal, one must tag Super Sonic as Tails Doll. The third and final method of unleashing the Doll upon yourself is to get in front of a mirror in a completely dark bathroom and sing the lyrics of "Living in the City" backwards, resulting in a faint red glowing in the mirror.After activating the curse, the first sign of your impending doom is a day of bad luck. Usually it starts out small, such as waking up five minutes late, but it then escalates and things important to your life start to disappear. These preliminary stages are provided by the doll to ensure that you believe in him, much like strategies provided by the Bell Witch. After a week or so of horrendous luck, the doll will start to send you messages, usually in the form of sticky notes or spattered patterns. After some of this continues, the doll will confront you personally and give you two choices. Be his eternal slave, or he will devour your soul.All is not completely lost if you discover that you are indeed cursed by the evil doll. For instance, the Tails Doll will stray away from Metal Sonic. If you find that you are cursed, surround yourself with little tokens in Metal Sonic's resemblance. Also, the game Shadow the Hedgehog has some strange properties against the curse as well. But mark my words, as soon as you let your guard down, the Tails Doll will attack. Constant vigilance is required.As for the Can you feel the sunshine. It's a song in sonic R. A very upbeat techno song that everyone seems to enjoy to add to the Tails curse and sometimes I've read it that it's just an great song. The Grifter is an alleged video that was first mentioned somewhere on /x/'s imageboard. Watching it is said to be a soul-rending experience, far more horrible than anything one could imagine. The image on the left is said to contain screenshots of some of the scenes in the video. The few that have watched it are said to have been killed in their own homes, with only one thing in common, a strange doll, hidden somewhere in their homes... A supposedly haunted image dating back to the beginnings of the internet, smile.jpg has a reputation for driving those who view it insane, making its victims view it in their mind's eye at every turn. While it has been discovered that these images in victims' minds are the result of epileptic seizures, there is no clear understanding of just WHY the image causes this. All of the victims who spoke up about their experiences however, have said that they are also visited by the dog-like creature in the image, named "smile.dog". When in these dreams, the only thing the victims can do is watch and listen as smile.dog tells them that the only respite to their torment is to "spread the word", and many of them recieve shortly thereafter a removable media via mail with no return address. Inside these media is said to be another copy or form of smile.dog, which the victim is encouraged to spread to others. It is not known whether or not these stories are true however, as both Snopes and Wikipedia have no articles regarding it, and any attempt to create one is summarily removed by the administrators of those sites. The dreadful tale -- known as "Cow Head" -- appears to date back at least to the early 17th century. Several known written accounts from this era make reference to the awful story, but they merely mention its title and describe it as a tale too terrible to tell. The actual details of the story remain a mystery to this day, because those with the misfortune of knowing it usually do not live long enough to repeat it. According to the rumors, most people who read or hear the story are overcome with a fear so great that they tremble violently for days on end, until they die. Although most people nowadays regard the tale as a complete fabrication, rumors of its existence have strangely survived, passing from generation to generation by word of mouth. Some theories suggest the rumors gained new life in the 1960s, after science fiction writer Sakyo Komatsu wrote a short story (titled "Cow Head") based on the old tale. There is no hard evidence supporting this claim, though. In any case, references to the rumored story occasionally pop up in conversation and online. One recent account tells of an elementary school teacher who told the "Cow Head" story to his poor students while the class was on a school trip. According to the account, the teacher was entertaining the students on the bus with ghost stories. The students, who tended to become unruly on long trips, grew remarkably subdued as they listened to the teacher speak. Many of them seemed truly frightened by the stories he told. After some time, the teacher announced he would tell a tale called "Cow Head." Before he could finish the first sentence of the story, however, the children began to panic. "Stop!" they cried. "Don't tell us!" One child turned pale and covered his ears, and the others began to scream. But the teacher did not stop. His eyes went blank and he proceeded with the story as if some unseen force had taken over his mind. Later, after the teacher regained his senses, he found that the bus had stopped moving. The students had all fainted and were frothing at the mouth. The driver lay slumped over the wheel, sweating and shivering. It is unclear what happened next, except that the teacher never told the story again. Some say the killer is a virus that attacks your Webkinz pets. You receive a message from Mrs Birdy, but it is in a black envelope. If you open the envelope, all of a sudden, your screen will go dark and a penguin with red eyes will pop up. You hear screams and other creepy noises. When the screen comes back on, your Webkinz will be all dead, lying in a pool of blood. Some people have reported seeing the floating heads of Mrs Birdy and Dr Quack over a black screen. Then, when the lights come back up, Mrs Birdy comes into your house. Her eyes turn red and the lights flicker on and off again. You hear a terrible shriek, and when the lights come back on, you see blood everywhere and Mrs Birdy is holding your Webkinz’s severed head. Others say that a message from Mrs Birdy pops up on the screen, telling you that you will get a prize. It offers you a choice of three boxes – one black, one yellow and one red. Clicking the black box results in your pets getting beaten to death. A Neopet jumps out of the black box and murders your Webkinz with a hammer. If you choose the red box, Mrs Birdy stabs your Webkinz to death with a knife. If you open the yellow box, all your items and kinzcash get stolen. You haven’t logged on to Webkinz in a while and your pet is sick. You decide to take it to the Clinic. When you get there, Dr Quack gives you a pill for $100 Kinzcash. If you buy the pill and feed it to your Webkinz pet, it will keel over and die on the spot. Dr Quack sold you a poison pill and tricked you into killing your own Webkinz! If you go to the Clinic at exactly midnight (12am) or noon (12pm) Dr Quack will open a curtain and his eyes will glow red. As you watch in horror, he will chop off the head of your Webkinz and blood will splash on the wall. When you visit Dr Quack, there is a poster on the wall. If you click on the poster 32 times, Dr Quack will go crazy and the lights will start going on and off. Then he takes out a chainsaw and kills your Webkinz. This begins when you notice a suspicious red stain on the ground outside your house. It looks like blood. Then, you will see a dark shadow race across the room. The shadow is in the shape of a bear. If you make your Webkinz go outside, you will see a bear hiding in the trees in the background. The bear’s eyes are glowing red and he is carrying a knife. This killer bear roams around and stalks your Webkinz pet, waiting for a chance to attack and stab your Webkinz to death. After the murder, there will be a large blood stain on the floor of your house and you can’t remove it. Even if you lay down new flooring, the blood stain will still appear.According to the legend, you go to Employment Office and that cat – Ms. Tabby Von Meow – is blabbing her dumb mouth on and on about nothing. Suddenly, she grabs a shotgun and shoots your Webkinz in the face. Ms Cowline goes to your house and takes the furniture, and Mr Arte steals all the Kinzcash. “The Midnight Game” is an old pagan ritual used mainly as punishment for those who have broken the laws of the pagan religion in question. While it is mainly used as a scare tactic to not disobey the gods, there is still a very real chance of death to those who play the Midnight Game and there is an even higher chance of permanent mental scarring. It is highly recommended that you DO NOT PLAY THE MIDNIGHT GAME. For those few thrill seekers searching for a rush or for those delving into obscure occult rituals, these are the simple instructions on how to play. Do so at your own risk. PREREQUISITES: It must be exactly 12:00 AM when you begin performing the ritual, otherwise it will not work. The materials that are required include a candle, a wooden door, at least one drop of your own blood, a piece of paper, matches or a lighter, and salt. If you are playing with multiple people, they will all need their own of the aforementioned materials and will have to perform the steps below separately. STEP ONE: Write your full name (first, middle, and last) on a piece of paper and put at least one drop of blood on the paper. Allow it to soak in. STEP TWO: Turn off all the lights in the house. Go to your front door, which must be wooden, and place the paper with your name in front of it. Now, take the candle and light it. Place the candle on top of the paper with your name. STEP THREE: Knock on your own door 22 times (The hour MUST be 12:00 AM upon the final knock), then open the door, blow out the candle, and close the door. You have just allowed the “Midnight Man” into your home. STEP FOUR: Immediately relight your candle. This is where the game begins. You must now lurk around your now completely dark house with the lit candle in hand. Your goal is to avoid the Midnight Man at all costs until exactly 3:33 AM. Should your candle ever go out, it is because the Midnight Man is near you. You must relight the candle within the next ten seconds. If you are unsuccessful in relighting the candle, you must then immediately surround yourself with a circle of salt. If you are unsuccessful in both of these, the Midnight Man will then induce a hallucination of your greatest fear until 3:33 AM. If you are successful in relighting the candle, then you may proceed. If you are successful in creating the circle of salt, you must remain within the circle until 3:33 AM. You must continue until 3:33 AM without being attacked by the Midnight Man or being trapped within the circle of salt to win the Midnight Game. The Midnight Man will then leave at 3:33 AM and you will be safe to proceed with your morning. Staying in one spot the entire game will only result in the Midnight Man finding you. It is HIGHLY advised that you continue moving throughout the game. DO NOT turn on any lights during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use a flashlight during the Midnight Game. DO NOT go to sleep during the Midnight Game. DO NOT use another person’s blood on your name. DO NOT use a lighter to substitute for a candle. It will not work. AND DEFINITELY DO NOT attempt to provoke the Midnight Man in ANY WAY. The dead man's hand is a two-pair poker hand, namely "aces and eights". This card combination gets its name from a legend that it was the five-card-draw hand held by Wild Bill Hickok, when he was murdered on August 2, 1876, in Saloon No. 10 at Deadwood, South Dakota. According to the popular version, Hickok's final hand included the aces and eights of both black suits. As Hickok's biographer, Joseph Rosa puts it: the "accepted version is that the cards were the ace of spades, the ace of clubs, two black eights (clubs and spades), and the queen of clubs as the "kicker". However, Rosa says no contemporary source for this exact hand can be found. The earliest detailed reference to the "dead man's hand" is 1886, where it was described as a "full house consisting of three jacks and a pair of tens." In accounts that mention two aces and eights, there are various claims regarding the identity of Hickok's fifth card, suggestions that he had discarded one card and/or that the draw was curtailed by the shooting and Hickok therefore never received his fifth card. In the HBO television historical drama series Deadwood, a nine of diamonds is depicted, although the show posits that another player concocted the hand, to further his own newsworthiness. An episode of Ripley's Believe it or Not shows Hickok holding a queen of clubs. An episode of Quantum Leap also shows Sam's love interest holding a Dead Man's Hand. Historical displays in the town of Deadwood, including one in a reconstruction of the original Saloon No. 10, also show the nine of diamonds as the fifth card. The Lucky Nugget Gambling Hall, which holds the historic site of Saloon No. 10, instead displays a jack of diamonds. The Adams Museum in Deadwood has a display that claims to be the actual squeezer cards held by Hickok. The hand is: ace of diamonds, ace of clubs, eight of hearts, eight of spades, and the queen of hearts. The Stardust on the Las Vegas Strip has used a five of diamonds in related displays and the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department Homicide Division uses the dead man's hand in its insignia, as does the Armed Forces Medical Examiner System. thumb|left|300px|Trust me, this is MUCH better then the other video The video shows a panorama of disturbing images relating to Sadako's past, but also possibly relating to the viewer. The video is not completely in black-and-white, but most images are, feature black and white as the predominant colours. The first scene is a shot of Ikuma Heihachiro looking down at Sadako from the top of the well she was thrown into. There is then a shot of Shizuko Yamamura combing her hair in a mirror and Sadako walking in on her (Shizuko's mirror briefly disappears and one showing Sadako appears, then Shizuko reappears looking towards Sadako). Then, a newspaper article about Shizuko predicting the eruption of Mount Mihara appears, but the kanji float about and only the word 'eruption' is stable. There is then a shot of people crawling on the floor and apparently dying. The next shot is odd, somewhat paradoxical and may have been intended more for Reiko Asakawa than other viewers of the tape. thumb|300px|right|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!It appears to be a shot of Ryuji Takayama standing in the sea, but there is a towel covering his face and he is pointing at something. This image is odd because Ryuji takes this form after his death, which occurs after Reiko watches the tape, although the image is already on the tape. Next there is a close-up of Sadako's eye, with the kanji for sada (part of her name, meaning chaste) reflected in it. Last, there is a shot of the well which Sadako was thrown into. This part of the video seems to extend itself at times; when Reiko first watches the video nothing happens to the well, but when she watches it again, Sadako's arm comes out of it. When Yoichi Arasawa, her son, is seen watching it, Sadako's other arm emerges from the well as she begins to pull herself up. Lastly, when Sadako comes to kill Ryuji (and presumably her other victims), the scene plays on the nearest TV (whether the video is in it or not) and Sadako completely emerges from the well, slowly walks towards the screen and proceeds to crawl out of the TV. Throughout the video a number of unearthly sounds play. It is unknown what makes these sounds, but they are very unnerving. To make Giygas appear in a mirror & slowly drive you insane, turn off all the lights & say his name 3 times. Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:ClericofMadness